Chocolate Milk and Demons
by tattooed-blank-pages
Summary: Aries Sagittarius Parr is no ordinary girl. She's the only girl and tri-breed to attend Durmstrang School ofMagic. She's also one of the only girls to have not wanted to or date Sirius Black, resident heartbreaker. She's transferred to Hogwarts after being expelled for using Polyjuice to be Igor Karkaroff, her old Headmaster. She meets the Marauders, they are like old friends. Hm?


So, hi! I am going to say now, most characters but Aries Sagittarius Parr, Ryan Jackson, Lennon Clancy, Scorpio Relaski and Pisces Novik, belong to J.K Rowling. I do own most of the plotline, there will be some similarities to the original story but not too many. I am not a professional, I write for fun and I enjoy doing so, it takes my mind off worries and some days, it allows me to just be me, it will not be the best quality, so do not expect 5 star professionalism. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review if you have any suggestions!

I walk along Platform 9 and 3/4 nervously. I am a new student, originally from Durmstrang. I think I was the only girl and tri-breed there, well I never saw anyone else like me, gender or type. Part fey, part demon, part human, no more, no less. I am not hiding my horns from the people, it would be inhumane and improper, no boys ever judged me for it back at Durmstrang. I have my long raven hair in a ponytail and I am wearing a blue romper with UGGs. Slowly, I stroll across the platform until I reach the train doors and get on. I take myself and the average backpack I have on my shoulders to an unoccupied compartment where I sit down and start reading. Admittedly, I feel way underdressed for the occasion, everyone was wearing sweaters, scarves, jeans and Converses in one way or another. I was wearing a romper because let's face it, England is way hotter than Durmstrang. I am used to the cold, not the hot. Just then, three girls come into my compartment, giggling.  
"Oh hello! I haven't seen you around before!" a redhead with glowing green eyes excitedly says, "I am Lily Evans, the blonde is Marlene McKinnon and the brunette is Alice Fortescue. What's you name?"  
"Hello, Lily, Marlene and Alice, I'm Aries Parr, nice to meet you. This is my first year here and I am in seventh year." I introduce myself proudly. I feel Marlene's disgusted glare burn holes into my legs.  
"Why are you wearing that outfit?" she asks curiously.  
"It's way hotter in England compared to my old school, Durmstrang." I say casually, "I'm surprised they allowed me in, I am a girl and a tri-breed."  
All girls look at me in admiration and I chuckle, shaking them from their dazed daydreams.  
"No meed to goldfish me. I got expelled because I Polyjuiced as the Headmaster. It was hilarious, making him look like a complete fool. Especially to me and the boys." I giggle at the story while the girls still stand there, shocked. Three boys of varying heights enter the compartment and all girls (me excluded) groan. I shrug.  
"Who's this?" the medium height brunette with circular glasses asks.  
"Oh hi! I'm Aries Parr, nice to meet you." I announce. I put out my hand and all three of them shake it.  
"I'm Remus Lupin." the tallest boy with tawny hair murmurs.  
"I'm Sirius Black!" the shortest of the trio confidently says while I shake my head and smile.  
"Want to sit in this compartment, boys?" I ask politely. The girls go out and I snort like a pig.  
"Of course." Glasses or James (I heard Sirius calling him by his name) says.  
"You're not like those three girls who just left. How long have you been at Hogwarts?" Remus questions me curiously while they sit down.  
"I transferred from my old school, so this is my first year and last, I suppose. You're obviously very popular, and those girls are very rude." I answer honestly. Sirius nods, Remus gasps and James hums innocently.  
"Wellllll, we have a lot to tell you, do you want us to say or join the gossip group?" James says.  
"Tell me nowwww! I will never join the gossip group unless I am under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Tell me all about the pranks in detail! I do not obsess over makeup!" I squeal excitedly, pleased to meet another set of pranksters. Me and the ten boys I shared my dorm with at Durmstrang were the school pranksters, we Polyjuiced as several teachers and made our classes practice lots of British Muggle church songs. My best friend, Ryan knew lots of the songs. We also flooded the Headmaster's Office with marmalade. The three boys tell me lots of stories about pranks, my favourite being the time they cast a charm on all Slytherins that changed their uniform into a ballet outfit. Tears of joy are streaming down my face while they tell their tales.  
"Aries, you are so very different to the rest of the girls. They either use us to get popular or they think we're immature. Why do you think we're funny?" Sirius asks slowly. I shrugged. They carried on with their tales until we get there (yes, we did remember to change into our robes). We get off the train and I see Thestrals pulling the carriage before us.  
"Can anyone see the Thestrals?" I whisper. They all shake their heads and I sigh. I would never forget the day my little sister died in front of my eyes. We all get into the carriage and are joined by none other than Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Fortescue. Marlene bats her eyes flirtatiously and flips her hair sassily at Sirius. Me, James and Remus snort, trying not to burst into laughter. Sirius just rolls his eyes which makes us snort again. The carriage and the Thestrals take us to Hogwarts while me and the boys discuss pranks.  
"So Aries, why are you friends with them? I would've thought that you'd get sick of boys after you went to a boys school for six years." Lily asks and her eyes are full of pure confusion.  
"They're very kind to me and we share the same sense of humour." I say simply.  
"But you're from a Dark school! You could be a Death Eater!" Alice gasps and I am taken aback, I just do not show it.  
"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We all have both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's what really makes us." I snap calmly, "Now, if you don't mind, we have arrived so I will head with my **FRIENDS** to the Great Hall to get Sorted."  
I get up and out of the carriage, the boys following close behind. We reach the Great Hall and they walk to the Gryffindor Table while I walk to the group of small first-years. They look at me in fear.  
"Don't worry, I'm a new girl. I may be a seventh year, but I wish I was a first year. I hate being so tall as well, it really points out the fact I am not a first year. I'm Aries, nice to meet you." I warmly whisper to the small group of first years right beside me. Their fear disappears slowly when I mention that I was new. A stern and proud woman who must be a teacher comes up to the podium and stands besides a stool with a hat on it. It must be the Sorting Hat because it looks quite old and ragged.  
"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. When I call your name, come up to the stool where I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be Sorted." the woman's voice echoes all over the Hall. All the first years looks curiously at the Bat while I observe the Table of Slytherin House, "Aries Parr!"  
I walk up to the stool and I sit on it. Lots of disgusted murmurs break out from Slytherin, lots of fascinated ones break out from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff while awed whispers and murmurs come from Gryffindor. The hat is placed on my head awkwardly and I sigh. My horns were quite large, I must admit.  
"Well, a demon-fey-human mix, I have never seen one before, but it is quite amazing. A Durmstrang student full of cunning, wit, loyalty and most of all, bravery. It has to be... GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat murmurs and then yells its final decision. I get up and I tilt my chin up slightly. I hear three loud cheers coming from the boys and I stroll to the table and sit down beside Sirius. We watch all the first years getting Sorted and once they've finished, a man with a long beard that I recognise as Dumbledore steps up to the podium and clears his throat. Everyone goes silent and looks respectfully towards him.  
"Good evening to you all, children. As the name suggests, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Mr Filch has increased the amount of forbidden items from 250 to 394 after some certain pranksters-" Sirius and James grin in delight, "-decided it would be a great idea to feed poor Mrs Norris a few chocolate bars." Dumbledore announces in front of the Hall, "Anyways, please enjoy the food and welcome to Hogwarts!"  
He waves his wand and lots of food suddenly appears on the table. I gasp in delight and I start putting everything from chicken nuggets to bouillabaisse to treacle tarts to pumpkin soup. I touch my plate and I feel a sharp twinge go through my finger. Ouch! Trying to get rid of the pain, I pull my finger away from the plate and upon inspection, I see that the plates are silver or iron. Why? Do they not know that demons and fey are allergic to silver and iron? At Durmstrang, I had a simple china plate which would not hurt. Picking up the cutlery, I eat very carefully, trying not to attract any attention, but sadly, I did, and not from the people I wanted it to be from.  
"Hello there Parr, what's up? Crying like a baby, missing your parents?" Marlene sniggers. I roll my eyes and carry on eating my food carefully. She bats her eyelashes at Sirius flirtatiously once again and I snort so loud, it attracts the attention of the Slytherins. Half an hour later, we are all finished and are led up to the Common Room by Lily and James (they're Head Boy and Girl). The password is '_Boomslang_' and we all walk in, chatting about room partners. Lily reluctantly leads me upstairs to where I am staying in the girls dormitory. I am roomed with Lily, Marlene and Alice. I thought I was going to be roomed with boys? I walk in and see all of my stuff unpacked. I look over at Marlene who is looking too innocent for her own good. I frown and Marlene notices the look I have on my face.  
"What's up Aries?" she asks falsely.  
"I never gave you permission to touch my personal belongings." I answer truthfully. I never did give her permission and that annoyed me, she just intruded my privacy.

"Oh well, it's neater now. I hope you know the difference between the types of people around here. We can introduce you to some girls if you'd like?" Alice asks in what is meant to be a genuinely caring voice but just sounds downright patronising. I sigh and I pack all of my stuff up.

"Where're you going, Aries?" Lily asks with pure confusion. I walk out of the dorm with my packed rucksack and I walk to Dumbledore's office and it opens immediately. I walk up the thirty-two steps and I reach his room. The door swings open and when I walk in, he's sat at his desk, his eyes twinkling with curiosity and kindness.  
"Hello Professor." I greet warmly.  
"Hello Aquarius, I heard you like professors or acquaintances to use that instead of Aries?" Professor Dumbledore greets me just as warmly.  
"Yes, sir, I do. I just had a question. Would it be okay for me to move into a boys dorm instead? It feels weird being in a girls dorm full of makeup instead of a messy boys dorm full of lone socks or joke shop supplies or random Muggle hymn sheets." I ask shyly. To my surprise, Dumbledore nods his head and chuckles.  
"Yes, of course. You can share with the boys opposite the girls. Don't get into any funny business though." Dumbledore chuckles more and I bark out laughter. I smile so much, my mouth hurts and I run to the Common Room. When I enter, I see the three girls sat down on the couch expectantly. I just skip past them and run up to the boys dorm opposite the girls dorm I should be in. I walk in and see a spare bed. I dump my bag on the floor and flop onto the bed. I hear four lots of cleared throats and I look up. It's Sirius, James, Remus and a plump boy.  
"Oh hello there boys. Is it okay if I stay here? It's just that it feels more like home. It reminds me of Durmstrang and my old dorm shared with 10 boys. Oh, how we pranked the people." I ask and then start reminiscing about the time I Polyjuiced as the Dark Arts professor. I stop suddenly and see three awed faces in front of me and they all leap onto my bed.  
"Tell us moreeeeee!" James squeals.  
"Prank ideas!" Remus yells proudly.  
"Durmstrang!" Sirius barks.  
I push the boys a bit and they all calm down. They sit like three five year-olds, listening to a story.  
"So, once upon a time, there were 11 little first years who went to Durmstrang School. They all shared a dorm and they got to know each other as friends. There was ten boys and one girl. The girl was a tri-breed, but the boys honestly didn't care. They pranked the school several times for six years until the girl was expelled. She remembers the time she and her best friends, Ryan and Lennon, used Polyjuice Potion to be the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration teacher. Instead of teaching a normal lesson in the hour they were the teachers, they made the students, who were most likely purebloods or half-bloods, sing lots of Muggle church hymns. She also remembered the time when her other two best friends, Scorpio and Pisces, helped her flood the Headmaster's office with marmalade." I tell the story dramatically, the boys hanging onto every word I say, "There was one last prank that she performed before she was expelled. She Polyjuiced as the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, and she practically forced the whole school to sing Muggle carols, hymns and songs while eating or walking to lessons. She also sang in front of the whole school, until the real Headmaster came in to the Hall. Then, she was expelled. The end."  
The boys gasp and sigh. I chuckle at their shock and I decide to get changed. I shove them off the bed and I grab my pyjamas. I then turn to face the wall and get changed without a care in the world whether they see me or not. When I am changed, I turn to face them and they're all just stood there with big O shaped mouths.  
"Merlin'd think you'd seen his lost pointy purple party hat, gentlemen." I tease and we all burst into laughter. Sirius has tears of joy in his eyes and James falls off my bed in laughter.  
"Blimey, you really do fit in with us." Remus murmurs and I nod happily. This year would be great, especially since I have met some great friends.


End file.
